This invention pertains to power parts washers for automotive parts and the like, with improved cleaning action of the parts because of the cleaning liquid also having grit therein which is emitted from the spray nozzles against the parts.
Power parts washers are known in the art and generally have a liquid circulating system including spray nozzles which direct heated liquid containing a chemical, such as detergent, against parts in a washing chamber. An example of such a unit is shown in my pending application, Ser. No. 805,305, filed June 10, 1977 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,669, entitled Power Parts Washer. These prior units have had a sump which collects the liquid from the washing chamber. The sump has an intake section wherein the liquid is drawn from the sump by a pump for delivery through the system and to the spray nozzles. Such devices have had a fine filter screen to block out all particles of any size and prevent their entry into the liquid circulating system. These fine filter screens function to block grit out of the system and to thereby avoid plugging up the spray nozzles. Over a period of time, sufficient grit will be carried through the circulating system as to plug up the spray nozzles and, at this time, the unit has to be cleaned out and recharged with liquid and chemical.